Sirius's Predicament
by Lylo's Sheep
Summary: SIrius has found himself in quite a situation ... What happens when he has to explain to Dumbledore how he ended up in a muggle Prison?
1. Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Hey guys! I was debating if i should keep it as a one shot or add Dumbledore's response...Please rate! I know It's a little out there, but please give it a chance. I dropped a very vague hint about Sirius and James's mirrors. I wrote a whole paragraph about them before I realized Dumbledore doesn't know...

* * *

><p>Dear Professor Dumbledore,<p>

Hello! How has your summer been? The past few months have been rather…interesting for me.

I am writing to inform you that I may be a couple days late for term. I would also like to explain any letters you get from the ministry about underage magic. I suppose you'll be wondering why. It's an intriguing story, really.

It all started when I ran away from home. I finally decided to leave. I somehow managed to gather my trunk and broom unseen and without using magic. I dare say it was a remarkable feat.

My mind works in a unique way, professor. I hadn't really planned on what I was going to do next, because I was almost sure I would be caught.

I decided to take refuge under a bridge in a muggle town, because it had started to rain. I sat there for a while, wondering where I should go.

I didn't have any money, so I couldn't get a room in the Leaky Cauldron, or catch the Knight bus.

I was in the middle of deciding which one of my friend's families was most likely to tolerate me when I was rudely interrupted. It was raining so hard that I could barely make out two muggles arguing in the distance.

Would you have intervened professor? I was about to turn and run when I realized that they were both holding guns. Incase you didn't know, guns are these wands that muggles carry around to kill each other with.

I ran towards them, and took out my wand. One of the muggles shot the other one, and he fell down dead. I heard sirens in the distance, and the muggles who lived in the neighborhood were coming outside.

I panicked and stunned the other one, so he couldn't hurt the others. It was a rather heroic thing for me to do, but the police didn't seem to share my opinion.

Sir, this is where I need you to look at it from the muggle's point of view. They pulled up in their silly police cars and processed the situation. They saw one dead body, one unconscious man holding a gun, and a teenage boy.

I was then taken to this building that they call a "Juvenile Detention Center", whatever that's supposed to mean. It's basically a prison for teenagers. They put me in this horribly itchy orange suit. Orange is not my color Professor.

It is my third day in this place. The food id horrible, but I have befriended an over weight security guard named Mac, who occasionally gives me a doughnut.

It's not that bad here, but I'm afraid they aren't planning on letting me out for another two months. I managed to get off with knocking the other one out. They finally agreed to believe I didn't kill that other bloke. It was a shame to loose my rebel status though.

Today I was given one call on an Ellty-phone, but I don't know how to operate it. They said I could, however, send a letter through the muggle post. I charmed this paper so that anyone but you reads this as a letter to my Mum. It was rather entertaining to write actually.

So through ways I would rather not explain, I have already deployed a rescue team. If everything goes according to plan, I should be at the Potter's house by next week. There is a high probability that it won't work, and that is why I'm writing this letter.

I hope you find my situation as amusing as I do. I would request that you keep this between the two of us for now, as I'm sure professor McGonagall will murder me. Although, I'm fairly certain she'll find out eventually.

Professor Dumbledore, I hope to see you in a few days.

Sincerely, Sirius Black


	2. Dear Sirius Black,

I know It's REALLY short, but I like the way Dumbledore cuts to the point, but leaves out so much. I did drop two hints in there. See if you can find them. One is easier than the other. I think this is it, but If you want, drop me a review and tell me what to write next. I want it to be in the form of a letter though.

* * *

><p>Dear Sirius Black,<p>

I have read your letter, and it has persuaded me to make a decision I have been pondering for a while now.

I have no doubt that your escape shall go swimmingly and I had your trunk and broom transported to the Potter's. When you make it there, be sure to ask for extra bacon. It's Mrs. Potter's specialty.

As for Minerva, I believe that your predictions are accurate. I pledge to say nothing, but she tends to have other ways of uncovering the truth.

By the way, there may or may not be a hollow air duct on the East side of the third floor that empties out in the courtyard outside your juvenile detention.

Sincerely, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore


End file.
